The closest prior art of the claimed technical solution is a piezoelectric pump unit for pumping fluids described in the patent RU2452872, published Jun. 10, 2012, Int'l Class 8 F04B 9/00. The pump unit consists of a housing, an electrically driven armature, located in the housing, and a displacer, located in the front part of the housing. The electrically driven armature and the displacer are connected. The electrically driven armature consists of a rear electrically driven clamp section, an electrically driven extender section capable of moving relative to the housing in the direction of changing its length, and a front electrically driven clamp section, connected in series. The electrically driven clamp sections and the extender section are made with piezoelectric material capable to change its length at supplying an electric potential to it, for example of piezoceramic material.
Electrical pulses coming to the electrically driven clamp sections cause them to lock in the housing one-by-one. The electrically driven extender section provides periodical movement of the clamp section that is not fixed in the housing at one step under influence of an electrical pulse coming to it. This causes an Inch-Worm movement of the displacer relatively to the housing in one direction.
The piezoelectric materials used in the construction described, are characterized by a certain heat resistance. (Curie temperature), low energy loss during operation, low strength (brittleness). However there are means changing its dimensions at supplying electrical voltage to it, that can also be applied in the pump unit construction. These are magnetostrictive devices. Magnetostrictive device generally consists of a closed magnetic circuit whose material is magnetostrictive material, i.e. material that changes its length when magnetic field changes in it, and of induction coils generating that magnetic field. Most magnetostrictive materials differs from piezoelectric materials in a greater mechanical strength, that allows you to create a more reliable pump unit. A certain class of magnetostrictive materials (with the “giant” magnetostriction), despite the fragility and high cost, is characterized by high rigidity and high elongation at magnetic field variation. A large number of magnetostrictive materials has a great heat resistance as compared with the piezoelectric materials. Usage of magnetostrictive devices of different types, that may be applied in the same pump unit, along with the piezoelectric devices or instead of them, allows us to create pump units with electric drive having a broader range of performance properties, such as working life, flow, maximum temperature, efficiency, maintainability.